Four Little Words the Hitcher
by amandalynwood
Summary: The HITCHER --pre-movie. In search of a bigger challenge, Ryder engages two young women in a deadly game of cat and mouse and mind games, violating them both mentally and physically Warning: Acts capable of a violent sexual predator.
1. Meeting John Ryder

**_A/N:_** _I am an avid Sean Bean fan, as can be noted by my fanfic listing as since most of them contain one of his characters. The title for this fic was a no- brainer and I give credit to the director of the film in his choice of the song to "Closer" to describe Ryder. It captures his essence and prompted me to see him as more than just a killer but also as sadistic sexual predator. Physical, sexual and psychological abuse._

**_­_____________________________________**

**_~FOUR LITTLE WORDS~_**

**______________________________________**

**_~Prologue~_**

Jeannie struggled against the cuffs, trying to free herself from her captivity. She was trapped in the bathroom, the cuffs hooked over the shower rod. She could hear the muffled whimpers and moans of her best friend coming from the motel bedroom as the bastard violated Kimberly's unwilling body…

**_How many times had they been told growing up not to talk to strangers?_**He'd appeared so non-threatening, when he'd stopped to pick them after the stupid car broke down. Casually but not shabbily dressed. He looked like a nice man.

First impressions could clearly be deceiving …

~*~*~*~

_**You let me violate you**_

_**You let me desecrate you**_

_**You let me penetrate you**_

_**You let me complicate you**_

_**(Help me) I broke apart my insides**_

_**(Help me) I've got no soul to tell**_

_**(Help me) The only thing that works for me**_

_**(Help me) Help me get away from myself**_

_**I want to fuck you like animal**_

_**I want to feel you from the inside**_

_**I want to fuck you like animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed.**_

_[excerpt "Closer" artist Nine Inch Nails.]_

____________________________________

____________________________________

**_Chapter One:_**

**_~Meeting John Ryder~_**

**_A week earlier….._**Standing naked beneath the steady stream of flowing water, surrounded by a cloud of steam, he calmly used the point of the knife's blade to remove the remaining blood from beneath his fingernails.

He finished with his shower quickly, slipping into clean jeans and a fresh T-shirt for the second time today**_…._**_._

EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON—

_Two miles from the main road in the New Mexican desert, he dumped the body of his latest victim, and the previous car he'd been driving. He made quick work of replacing the out of state plates on the victim's brand-new Jeep Cherokee with local plates for the Eastern New Mexico County_

_Rifling through his victim's wallet, he removed the cash and a handful of credit cards, along with a slip of paper with several four digit numbers; numbers he correctly assumed to be the PIN numbers for the cards and shoved them all in his front pocket for the time being. As far as he was concerned people stupid enough allow such easy access to their accounts deserved whatever befell them._

_Later he would slip into one of the neighboring counties, find an ATM and max out all of the maximum daily allowances for cash advances on each card,--with the pin numbers so generously provided, pocket the cash, destroy the cards so as not to leave a trail outside the victim's supposed route._

_He took a final glance at the Driver's License in the wallet before he tossed it out into the desert terrain several yards beyond his bloodied victim, knowing wildlife would take care of the carcass. It was just another in his increasing string of aliases … fare thee well to Thomas Roswell…_

_Hello to John Ryder…._

Two hours after ridding himself of all evidence of his crime, he was, as always, on a blood rush of sexual arousal from the kill, and he waited until later in the evening when he knew the small town's café was nearing its closing time, knowing he'd find the typical small town waitress. Typically he found buxom sluts, which would suit his current needs quite well.

He wasn't disappointed, although this particular woman was less endowed than what he expected; he was even less surprised to see he should have been able to predict the bleach blonde waitress's name. He noted the nametag above her left breast that read Jolene.

He greeted her with a polite nod which she returned with a friendly smile. Jolene was prompt and attentive. "Where ya from handsome?" she'd asked.

He replied with his standard, noncommittal answer, "All over."

Ryder ordered a burger platter from Jolene; dazzling her with his wide flirtatious grin, and charming her socks off. The place was fairly well deserted and she ate up his attentions like a starving kitten lapped up milk and in return she made a point of flashing him her cleavage when she returned with his burger and fries; and each time she refilled his coffee.

"Nice Cherokee, she commented, meeting his gaze and Ryder had already noted that it wasn't the vehicle she was giving a good once-over.

"Yep." He replied. This wasn't going to take long at all. In reply, he let his gaze wander her frame deliberately, knowing she was taking in every micro-second of his interest. His confident invitation was nothing short of sheer seduction. "She does great in desert terrain. Maybe you'd like to go for a ride?"

He gave her this look that had wet arousal going straight to her panties; the blonde was beside herself, damn near aching for him to take her. And he damn well knew it. "I'll be done in about an hour, can ya wait that long for me?"

"Sure… I'm not going anywhere."

Given her genial personality and adequate curves, Ryder might have been content with a simple fuck and then to go on his way, but the way Jolene irritatingly chewed and popped the requisite wad of waitressing gum had essentially sealed her fate.

Still he smiled and waited, eating casually, unobtrusively, as a couple of latecomers wandered in. They ordered "to go" and upon completion of their order the cook in the back called it a day. Ryder paid his tab and slipped back out so Jolene could lock up waiting for her patiently in the Cherokee.

He checked his watch roughly fifteen minutes later as he watched her come around the corner of the building, she and the cook clearly having left via the rear door to the kitchen.

Ryder leaned across, opening the door for her. "C'mon, let's go."

He even took her hand to help her get in and moments later the Jeep Cherokee sped off down the road to show Jolene the desert terrain…


	2. Satisfaction

_**A/N**_ WARNING: Chapter contains rape and violence.

_**Chapter Two**_

SATISFACTION

In the darkened motel room, the glow of a lit cigarette was the only light as Ryder blew smoke rings, laid back and relaxed after what he considered a most productive afternoon and evening. Yes indeed it had been a satisfying day.

Jolene had been sheer pleasure, both before and after he raped her.

**FLASHBACK….**

…. He'd brought the Cherokee to halt a few miles from town, at the top of a ridge out in the middle of nowhere. He'd spent the better part of the drive trailing his fingers up Jolene's thighs beneath her skirt.

"What do you think of the view?" He'd asked her, taking note of her clear arousal through her blouse, her nipples firmly peaking.

Jolene exhaled a a sigh of pleasure, "Look at all those stars."

"I'd rather look at you," he mused with lecherous menace as the next question sounded more like an order. "How about you strip out of those clothes?"

Something other than simple lust was in his voice and Jolene showed the first signs of suspicion as she suddenly went rigid and he knew she was going to resist. All the better, he liked it the challenge of a struggle. Made his eventual triumph all the more satisfying. Jolene voiced her sudden discomfort in her circumstances and tried to beg off, "I think I'd like to go back now, I appreciate the ride and all, but I'd really like to go back."

"NO." Ryder snarled, "You fucking cocktease!" He reached out grabbing a fistful of her hair. He drug her across the seat and out the driver's side door behind him, pulling her by her hair around to the front of the vehicle and giving her a forward shove. She landed on her knees, illuminated by the headlights. "C'mon slut, strip. And make it good, I want a show."

"Please let me go." Jolene realized she'd been rather stupid going off with a total stranger.

"I said strip bitch!"

Jolene looked up at him in terror, he was completely round the bend and she waited for her life to flash in front of her eyes. Her hesitation was rewarded by a vicious blow and she was sprawled on the ground. Blood streamed from her mouth and nose.

Ryder growled like the predator he was. "You and I both know you came out here to fuck me and that's exactly what we're going to do. You really think I like driving around the desert at night just to drive. I'm going to fuck you, bitch, whether you like it or not. You knew exactly what you were doing when you left with me. You got a ride and now I'm going to have mine."

He came closer and she simply stared up at him, too terrified to move. "Get up," he demanded. Jolene scrambled to her feet, and started to back away from him. He closed the distance in three steps. Grabbing her by the front of her blouse. He held on tightly as he pulled her up against him. "Guess I'll have to do the stripping myself."

Jolene's eyes went even wider as he calmly flipped open the switchblade. She fought the tears, knowing they wouldn't sway him, terrified it would make him angrier. She finally found her voice again, hoping to somehow reason with the madman before her. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just please… please don't kill me…"

Ryder grinned malevolently, God, how he loved to hear the women beg. Not that it ever had any affect. The end result was always the same. So he did what he always did. He took what he wanted—the way he wanted. 'You had your chance to enjoy it. Now, sweetheart, we do things my way."

He shifted his hold to her nape, and used the knife to open her blouse button by button, and then proceeded to slip the knife beneath her bra between her breasts. Once he'd bared her tits, he shoved her face first onto the Cherokee's hood. He yanked the blouse halfway down her arms, before fisting one hand into the fabric tightening it down and pining her arms behind her. He held her in position on the hood with one hand and lay the knife down well within her view and certainly within his reach but with her arms pinioned behind her it certainly was of no use to her.

His hand went to his jeans and he freed his aroused cock. He shoved her skirt up above her hips and ripped away her panties. He kicked her feet apart and impaled her. His breath was hot against her neck as he raped her, "Tell me how much you want it, bitch."

In the shadows cast by the headlights Jolene's violation danced over the desert sand behind Ryder as she whimpered in protest as he violated her with savage pleasure. All the while keeping a tight grip on the blouse he went on to fist his other hand in her hair, yanking her back against his forward thrusts. He pounded into her again and again, and he felt slick wetness surrounding him and knew it wasn't juices of arousal. He didn't have to see it; he could literally smell her blood.

A few more thrusts and he came, spilling deep inside Jolene. He collapsed over her, his weight still pinning her down. As his breathing slowed he whispered against her shoulder. "It didn't have to be like this, you know, but you brought it on yourself."

Jolene's eyes were closed, in pain and devastation and she was unable to fight him off as he raised his body back up, bringing her body up with him. Still holding her arms behind her back Ryder managed to turn her to face him, and forced her mouth to his, his tongue thrusting deep as she tried to find the strength to resist this new assault.

He lingered with his kiss for a good minute or so before withdrawing from it. She never saw it coming, until he whispered against her mouth as his hand found the switchblade. "Goodbye Jolene."

Ryder pushed the end of the blade between her ribs and into her heart. A startled gasp escaped her as the knife blade found it's mark and she crumpled in his arms. Withdrawing the knife he let her limp dying body slide to the ground and simply walked away; climbing back into the Cherokee, and driving back to his motel room.

*****


	3. Bye Bye Baby

_**~Chapter Three~**_

BYE BYE BABY...

That same week in Austin TX…

Jeannie Washburn tossed the final bag into the car's trunk. Her fiancé, Phillip Ryan stood on the curb watching with his hands in his pockets. He tried to plead with her one last time.

"Baby c'mon, please don't leave angry like this. Don't run away, we can work this out."

Jeannie looked back at him, fury dancing in her eyes, "Think that highly of yourself do you? What makes you think I'm running away? As much as you'd like to think otherwise, I'm so pissed off at you, but I'd never let you drive me away. This isn't about us, you selfish prick. I'll deal with the issues of you and that slut Carlene Perkins when I get back. This trip is for Kimberly, she's my best friend and she needs me. Her grandfather doesn't have much time left."

Phillip stepped closer, "I swear it, baby, we didn't do anything."

Jeannie pushed him away, "I told you I'm not ready to deal with this."

She slipped into the driver's seat of the red mustang. As she drove away, he shouted at the departing car "I love you."

***

Across town, Kimberly hung up from the call with her mother, tears in her eyes. Grandpa wasn't expected to last more than few more days at best and the family was gathering in to say their farewells. The young man, who'd been sitting in the corner armchair, where he'd been reading the engineering textbook, came to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Shh, sweetie, I wish I could come with you, but I have my final in Advanced Technology this week, there's no way Professor Logan will let me reschedule it."

"I know, " she whispered, turning in his embrace and let the choking sobs break loose.

He held her, rocking her gently. She stood within the comfort of his arms until her tears subsided, and she pulled back wiping at her eyes. "I know it's his time, Wyatt. He lived a good and long life and I know he's had a difficult time since Gran died three years ago. I know it's selfish, but I don't want to let him go. We had so much fun when I was a little girl. He always included me in fishing and camping when all the boys didn't want to take along a girl. I was just hoping you'd get to meet him. He'd like you, I know he would."

Wyatt Richards leaned his head down, his lips caressing hers softly and she melted against his solid warmth, taking sweet comfort in the intimate gesture. He pulled back, his fingers caressing her cheek, "Kimberly Lorenzo, do you know how much I love you?"

"As much as I love you…" she smiled up at him through her tears.

He knew if they continued in this vein, he'd drag her off for last minute sex and he knew Jeannie was seldom behind schedule. You could set a clock based on Jeannie Washburn's sense of punctuality. "You have everything ready, Kim?"

"Yeah just need to take it all downstairs."

"Well, let's get it done, we don't want mess up Jeannie's schedule."

They managed everything in one trip, Wyatt scooping up her auto charger for her cell phone on their way out the door.

Jeannie was just pulling up to the curb outside the apartment building as they came out the front doors. She popped open the trunk and Wyatt deposited Kim's bags in the trunk. He closed it and pulled his lover to him for a final kiss. "Anytime you need to talk to me just call me. I'll have my phone at hand twenty-four/seven.'"

Jeannie pretended not to notice, as the couple clung to each for few more moments, then Wyatt guided Kimberly to the passenger door and deposited her in the front seat, closing the door behind her. He directed his final comment to Jeannie, "Watch out for her and drive safely."

He stepped back and watched until the car went out of sight. He headed back upstairs to finish reading the material for his finals….


	4. On the Road

**Chapter Four  
ON THE ROAD**

Earlier that morning in the darkness right before dawn, Ryder had watched his clothes tumbling through the dryer window of a 24 hour Laundromat on the outskirts of Roswell, New Mexico... flashing back on the past 28 hours…

_He'd had the meticulous forethought to let the clothes soak for a while after he'd showered after killing Jolene the other night. Soaking had gotten out most of the blood and they had resided still wet inside two black trash bags in the back of the Cherokee for over 24 hours._

He had needed to get the Cherokee out of the small town yesterday morning and be long on his way before anyone had a chance to figure out that Jolene was missing and the cook possibly remembered what he'd been driving.

He had slipped out of the town about half an hour north of Roswell the previous morning and headed west down one of the abandoned dirt roads that wound it's way out into the desert terrain, where he finally took serious rest stretched out across the vehicle's back seat.

Toward evening he'd made his way back to the main road down a second road that came into Roswell from the west instead of the north, purchasing provisions at some nickel-dime neighborhood grocery store on the outer edge of the city. He found the Laundromat and as darkness fell he'd parked in the back row of a small used car lot just across the street, after the owner closed up for the evening.

He had slept off and on through the night, checking out of the Cherokee's window intermittently. Thankfully, for the tinted windows unless someone was really looking they'd never know he was there. Finally he'd caught the place empty so that he could wash his clothes without witnesses.

He'd dumped them into the machine and dumped in the two small packages of heavy-duty laundry detergent he'd purchased from the vending machine. ..

An increase in outdoor activity caught his eye as outer Roswell began to slowly awaken for the day. Coming alive with the glow on the eastern horizon and the first wave of anxiety hit him, as he checked to find the clothes were still damp. Another quarter hour at least. He wanted to be long gone before everyone was out and about. He left his clothes to finish drying as he moved the Cherokee around to the back side of the Laundromat and by the time he finished his clothes were dry. He shoved them into a fresh, dry trash bag, tossed them into the back of the Cherokee and made his way around the outskirts of Roswell and headed east through one of his favorite killing grounds between Roswell and Hobbs.

He hadn't been through the area in a while which is why he'd not been caught. He'd work an area, make a few kills and move on, but some areas drew him back from time to time and this was one of them. He had miles and miles of desert in which to dump his victims, using side roads where possible to keep down his visibility. He liked the comfort of the Cherokee and didn't want to have to abandon the vehicle too soon.

He'd had enough spontaneous killing for a while unless necessitated by a bigger plan, he was up for a bigger game and he was on the lookout for the right prey. He made his painstaking way along the road bordered primarily by open desert.

The thought of the game was already sending electric excitement through his body. Ryder almost always got a sexual rush out of the kill—bloodlust- he supposed, but now more often than not he got most of his pleasure by toying with his victims. So many gullible ''mice" in his game of cat and mouse.

Even taking his time and using the backroads he should make Hobbs before noon….

****

_Several hours later, still in Texas_

Jeannie wasn't very talkative, and for the first few hours Kimberly really didn't notice a whole lot, her mind several hundred miles away in Sante Fe with her grandfather. They had departed shortly before noon and come mid-afternoon with a good bit of Texas still left to go, with a full bladder and a growling stomach, she prompted Jeannie into conversation. "How's gas?"

Jeannie knew Kimberly too well, the question not really about gas, but food and a bathroom break, but she still glanced down at the gauge, "We've got another 50 miles or so before we're in trouble, check the map, see what we've got coming up.

Kimberly pulled out the map that Wyatt had taken the time from his studies to prepare for them. The route wasn't going to really save them a lot of time given the slower speeds but would certainly aid in fuel costs with the large reduction in miles. "What was the name of the last town we went through?"

"Eden."

Kim checked for the town they passed by about fifteen minutes earlier and followed the route that had been marked by a green highlighter. Okay, we've got about 30 miles to San Angelo, unless you want to stop at one of the off the main road little towns. '"

"Can you make it for half an hour more? Gas will be cheaper in San Angelo."

"I suppose, if necessary I'll go behind a roadside bush." Both girls laughed at the mental picture. Kimberly suddenly fell silent as a childhood memory was invoked by the conversation.

Jeannie noted Kim's sudden shift of demeanor, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said, swallowing the lump in her throat again. She'd give anything to have the sweet comfort of Wyatt's arms around her right now.

"Kim, you know better than to try to fool me. C'mon tell me."

"Just thinking about Grandpa again, and missing Wyatt."

Jeannie reached out curling her fingers around the other young woman's hand. "Wyatt's a good man, he'd have a come if he could have, unlike someone else I know…"

Kim's gaze shot to Jeannie's face, "You and Phillip didn't work things out yet did you?"

"What's to work out? I'll probably break it off when we get back."

"When pig's fly," Kim snorted, rolling her eyes, "you love Phillip Ryan with all your heart. And unless there's something you're not telling me there's no real proof he and Carlene did anything. Consider the source, Jean. Elise Wilson is the worst gossip on campus and she's wrong more times than she is right. What exactly DOES wonder boy say on the subject?"

"He admits to giving her ride home from the student union building because it was raining, and her ride had cancelled on her. He claims going inside with her so she could get everything she was hauling around with her inside with just one trip . What else should I think? She's this huge slut and she's had her eye on him for months."

Kim's tone became downright patronizing, "Yeah, and that means absolutely nothing. Have you even seen him cast her a second glance? Jeannie, he worships the ground you walk on. The only crime I can honestly say he's guilty of without qualification is that he went inside the dorms while Elise was watching. Honestly, Jeannie, it sounds completely plausible and so like Phillip Ryan. What's really up, cold feet?"

Jeannie glanced at the look of concern in Kimberly's face, and then conceded her friend's point with a sigh, "Yeah I guess, Maybe we're rushing into this marriage business."

Kim looked incredulous, "What do you mean rushing? You have been with Phillip how many years now?

"Four as a couple. Since my senior year, why are you asking all these questions Kim, you know all this ."

"Yeah, I do and I also know that not you're going to let a slut and a gossip, two of the most notorious women on campus split you from your childhood sweetheart with rumors and innuendo. You'd be lost with without Phillip and we both know it."

"Yeah—I know," Jeannie conceded, she hated when Kim this, making her remember how much she loved him. She didn't know where all her recent doubts were coming from. She turned her gaze back to the road ahead. "I"ll call him when we stop in Hobbs for the night. "

Kimberly squirmed uncomfortably on the seat as the pressure on her bladder made itself known yet again., "How far again did you say it was to San Angelo?"

Jeannie giggled at the question, "Okay, okay, potty break at the next decent size shrub…."


	5. Scouting for Victims

**A/N my apologies for the shortness --- I swear the next bit will be longer (much longer)**

~~**CHAPTER FIVE~~****SCOUTING FOR VICTIMS.**

After their hour long stop in San Angelo, Kimberly and Jeannie were of a mind to make up for lost time; turning up the radio and singing along with the top down as the mustang convertible cruised on traveling northwest toward Hobbs…

****  
About the time that Jeannie and Kim stopped in San Angelo, Ryder had long since slipped unobtrusively into a rear row of a truck stop on the outskirts of Hobbs.

Once again he took the afternoon to rest, waking up late in the afternoon as the truck stop filled up with semis; the drivers seeking a stop for the night. He left the Cherokee, wandering lazily about the parking lot. Cars came and went and nothing caught his eye. NO challenge and the challenge was the half the thrill.

He'd almost given up when across the street at the motel a mustang caught his eye—bright red with the top down. Instinct took over as he watched with renewed curiosity.

When the two young women climbed out and he got a really good look the game was on, and he felt the rush all the way to his groin. His mouth literally watered as he watched them.

Young—lithe—lovely. There would be no quick kills this time.

The malevolent grin split across his face. He was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

***


	6. Making a Plan

**~CHAPTER SIX~**

**  
****_Making a Plan_**

Ryder slipped unobserved between two trailers moving closer to the main portion of the truck stop. Wanting to get a better look at the young women who'd caught his eye.

He hurried past the gas pumps slipping inside the truck stop's main building and watching through the window as the girls went into the motel office and was still waiting and watching patiently when they came back out and he continued his surveillance. He saw that they had a motel key in hand as they went back out to the car, moving the car down to the far end of the parking lot, then grabbing a couple of bags from the trunk and putting up the top of the convertible, locking the doors. He watched as they made their way to the nearest outside stairs, they were on the second floor. The challenge increased, but then his advantage tilted, as their room was clearly on the far side of the building-even better, away from clear view of the truck stop with it's 24/7 traffic.

He glanced at the clock on the wall near the cashier, it was still early, and he was absolutely certain that they'd be back out; he'd seen nothing to eat in what they'd carried upstairs. With seeming invisibility he went unnoticed as he slipped across the road and behind the building, quickly enough that he was able to see which room the girls were in. Room 213

He soon returned to his previous spot at the truck stop watching for something, anything to press his advantage against the two unwitting players in his game. Darkness was falling as he continued to watch.

***

_MEANWHILE _

After depositing their bags on the first double bed, Jeannie plopped herself down in the middle of the second bed, giggling as Kimberly made a beeline for the bathroom. While Kim took care of her personal business, Jeannie turned for her purse, digging for her phone. She placed a quick call but only got Phillip's voicemail. It was full so she left him a text message.

"Hi, just me, Kim talked me down from my mood. Call me later and let's talk this out.... Love you ..."

She let fond memories sweep through her, _the well planned evening out with a candlelit dinner for two in a secluded corner of their favorite restaurant and the marriage proposal halfway through dessert..._

Her remembrance was interrupted by Kimberly's return, the brunette unzipping one of her suitcases and she began rummaging through her clothes for what she wanted to wear out to eat. "I'm going to take a quick shower, are you going to want one?"

"Yeah so no standing in there for half an hour fantasizing about what you and Wyatt do in the shower, Okay?"

"How do you know I fantasize about Wyatt in the shower?"

Jeannie shook her head, getting up and grabbing a journal from Kim's suitcase.... "You shouldn't leave this around where I can find it. "

"Bitch!" said Kim with teasing menace.

"Slut!" Jeannie retorted before they both dissolved into giggles, and hugged each other. Kim took the journal and stuffed it back into her suitcase, grabbed her clean underwear and her shampoo and headed back for the bathroom.

"Just hurry up."

"Fifteen minutes, I swear, just want to get rid of the road dust. "

"Just hurry up." Jeannie repeated. Kim replied by sticking out her tongue before closing the bathroom door behind her.

*****

As soon as he saw that the girls descending the stairs he made his move. By the time the girls crossed the street to eat at the truck stop's café, Ryder was inside the motel lobby watching the front desk, from a corner behind a newspaper. A pawn came into play fairly quickly with a shift change in the motel office.

A not too bright young blonde had replaced the older male clerk who'd checked in the girls. Ryder pasted on the smile of a charming, yet frustrated husband, the gold band on his left hand lending credence to his claim and he persuaded the new desk clerk with little more that a flirtatious wink to give him the spare key to room 213, since his beautiful, but scattered-brained wife-who'd been the one to insist on having the key-had left both it and her handbag in the room.

He slipped upstairs with key in hand and after glancing around one last time to make sure he wasn't seen he slipped into the motel room. The girls had clearly had difficulty deciding what they wished to wear. for one of the beds was covered with scattered garments.

He investigated the items with meticulous precision, his hands stroking across smooth satiny panties and lacey bras, the lingering fragrance of a light perfume, utterly feminine and blatantly sensual. With practiced ease he snooped but replaced everything he picked up right back exactly where he'd found it.

He went through what remained in their bags, skimming through a hand written journal in one of the bags and was startled out of his investigation of its secrets by the ringing of a cell phone that had inadvertently been left behind on the bed. He picked it up not answering the caller, but simply waiting and then he heard the signal for a new text message. He pushed the correct buttons to access the new message, read it and then erased it.

Just more information at his disposal. He was going to enjoy taunting them with all he knew, and at this point he knew enough to make them utterly miserable and please himself to no end.

He was headed to the door to leave when they caught his eye.

_Perfect. Absolutely perfect..._

He snagged to the keys to mustang off the dresser, shoving them into his pocket...

***


	7. Anticipation

**~CHAPTER SEVEN~**

**  
****ANTICIPATION **

Across the street the girls laughed over one bit of conversation or another, completely unaware of the intense violation of their privacy being perpetrated by a complete stranger. Ryder had left the room with a confident awareness of his newest targets and a definitive wave of sexual arousal; his lust thoroughly provoked by the power he was already feeling over his latest prey.

He would have to use restraint to hold off moving too quickly. Methodical precision was the only way to achieve his maximum pleasure from this game. Anticipation and challenge. Those were the tools of his ultimate pleasure.

An hour later, Ryder watched the girls cross back to the motel from the Cherokee which he'd moved so he could see better. With the stealth of jungle cat he followed them in silence. Slipping through shadows, becoming one with the darkness. Making no move on the girls just yet, instead just hoping to pick more information to taunt them with.

It was nearing midnight and he slipped along the wall of the upper floor outside their room, listening. Thanks to his careful positioning of the curtain earlier he could see into the room and hear their laughter.

A cell phone rang, and the blond picked it up, her friend disappearing into the bathroom, with a clothing change in hand that she'd taken from the bag containing the journal. Thank heaven for haphazardly constructed motels with little sound proofing. He could make out quite clearly the conversation.

She was taunting HIM with her sensuality. Wanton. Seductive. Clearly teasing her caller.

Sexual excitement continued to rise in Ryder, as he listened to her honeyed sensual voice growing provocatively deeper as she apparently was patching things up after fight with her boyfriend. Every word as she engaged in vivid description of what she'd like her boyfriend to do to her. Ryder was taking mental notes in explicit detail. Envisioning it all. He intended to see she got all she wanted and then some.

Still the call was brief, as her friend called out from the bathroom. "Enough you two! We need to get some rest."

He had intended to watch a bit longer, to continue to spy as the brunette came out of the bathroom, much less dressed than when she'd entered it, and that paired with what he'd read in her journal earlier, he suddenly forced himself to walk away before he conceded to the rush of absolute blood lust coursing through him.

He headed back down to the ground level, digging for the mustang keys in his pocket. It was time to set things in motion. Almost time to send these young and sexy mice through his maze…


End file.
